


Ac-Cent-Tchu-Ate The Positive

by Elizaveta_Chyornyj



Category: Ars Paradoxica (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Canon Asexual Character, Dubious Ethics, Fake Science, Fluff, Multi, Season/Series 01, Sitcom, Take away the time travel and you get found family and thats that, Team as Family, Thats what it is i wont lie to you, i just want them to be happy ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Chyornyj/pseuds/Elizaveta_Chyornyj
Summary: Actually, Sally would say she's settling into Polvo pretty well.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	Ac-Cent-Tchu-Ate The Positive

**DR. GRISSOM**

Okay. Diary of Sally Grissom, date being January twentieth, nineteen-forty-four. I think I have a new theory about what's wrong with the timepiece. The theory is that there's nothing wrong with it. 

Yeah, yeah. I know, right? So after the thing with the blackout, I tried another test - and it was really looking like I broke it, somehow. But I don't think that the case. Not that my theory makes me feel any better about it, since it definitely means I'm stuck in Polvo for the foreseeable future. 

Or...actually, no. Nevermind. Note to self, never use the term "Foreseeable future" ever again.

Anyways, I think the timeline can't be altered. At least, not in any meaningful way, which kind of destroys up chaos theory as a thing, but I think the numbers line up on this one. Everything works out in the end, because time flattens itself out again, like shaking out a sheet. 

Actually, [laughs] it's sort of a relief? It means I'm supposed to be here. In every timeline, if there really even are multiple timelines. And I can't fuck it up, even! 

Ahh - but it does mean I'm of exactly is zero use to Donovan. So...I guess I'll have to bring that up. He'll probably have me keep trying for a couple weeks. Look, Director, a couple of oranges are one thing, even if I could get it to work. 

Huh. Wonder what they'll do with me, if the Timepiece project ends? Can't possibly be any worse than the brig on the Eldridge, right? 


End file.
